


Second Wind

by Spiderminx (WebbedUpKatanas)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!Keith, Fingering, Frottage, NSFW, Pre Kerberos, Tribadism, fem!shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/Spiderminx
Summary: God, when was the last time they’d had a moment to themselves like this? Alone, in Shiro’s room with nowhere to go, and nothing to do. How long since they’d been able to come together, skin to skin, breathing each other’s air?





	Second Wind

**Author's Note:**

> In an effort to fill the world with a little bit more Fem Sheith loving my friend and I both wrote some. She requested pre Kerberos frottage on shiro's bed when theyre supposed to be studying. Took me forever, but here it is!

When Keith was fourteen, she’d spent too long out in the white sand of the desert. After an entire day in the sun she’d ended up with a terrible sunburn.

A sunburn that extended to her eyes.

The symptoms had only lasted three days or so, but she still remembers with perfect clarity the dry rasp of each blink, the burn that never seemed to fade. Every light had been too bright and her head had ached non-stop. Even the drops her mom had gotten hadn't helped in the slightest.

Right now, studying felt a lot like having sunburned eyeballs.

No matter how hard she tried to focus the words on the page blurred and shifted, and there was a dull ache building behind her left eye that would probably require painkillers if she kept at it.

With a sigh she lowered her book, turning to look at her girlfriend.

Shiro didn’t seem to have the same issue.

She was bent over her book, completely absorbed in her reading. Her old faded black t shirt looked soft and inviting, and her bare legs were folded beneath her, creating what looked like a perfect place for Keith to lay her head and rest.

But Shiro was busy, and technically Keith was meant to be too. So she stayed put, just watching, suddenly captivated by the way Shiro's brow would furrow occasionally. The way she kept tucking her long black hair behind her ear, only to have it fall back into her face as she leaned in closer to the pages that seemed to fascinate her. And most adorably, the peek of her tongue, just barely poking out of her mouth as she concentrated.

Quietly, Keith placed her book aside. As much as she wanted to prove to Shiro that she hadn’t made a mistake all those years ago taking her in, she wasn’t absorbing any information at this point. It was time for a break.

She shifted, curling up against Shiro to rest her head against her shoulder, foregoing the pillow of her lap so that she wouldn't be in the way.

The other woman didn’t even flinch, but Keith saw the small smile on her face and couldn’t help but match it with her own.

“Tired?” Shiro asked, trying to tuck her hair behind her ear once more, but finding Keith’s head in the way.

Keith lifted her head and reached out to twirl the strand of long black hair idly through her fingers.

“I’m not even seeing words anymore,” she complained.

Her girlfriend’s smile was endlessly understanding, and her tone soft as she nodded. “You should rest, Keith. You push yourself too hard.”

“And what about you?”

Shiro chuckled under her breath. “Let me finish a few more chapters and then I’ll join you.”

“Hypocrite,” Keith muttered, fondly. Shiro raised her eyebrows, but didn’t respond beyond a wry smile before she went back to reading.

Keith stayed there, pressed against her side, playing gently with the errant lock of hair to keep it out of Shiro’s way, and soaking up her warmth. And as much as it was fine to sit and study together with only Shiro studying… Keith was horrendously bored.

“So,” Keith broke the comfortable silence less than a chapter later. “Are you still going to cut your hair before Kerberos?”

Shiro hummed an affirmative, still absorbed in her reading. How she could maintain interest in a book with subject matter drier than the desert when she was going to space in less than two months was beyond Keith. She herself couldn't even focus for more than a few minutes today, and the only thing she'd be piloting anytime soon was her hover bike.

“Too bad,” Keith replied, shifting to sit up straighter. “I think I'll miss your long hair.” She combed through it to emphasize her words, making sure to scratch gently at Shiro's scalp, the way she knew tended to make her girlfriend melt.

Shiro sighed, a softly happy sound that made Keith feel like she was flying. She'd caused that. She was allowed to touch and make Shiro feel good, after so many years of holding back around her.

It still exhilarated and terrified her in equal measure, even after all these months of dating.

“Since when have you cared so much about my hair?” Shiro asked, fondly amused rather than annoyed.

“I don't,” she protested, frowning as she said it. It was the sort of mildly defensive thing she would have said before they'd started dating, and she hated that she sometimes still threw those walls up on instinct. But she supposed it was a better answer than ‘since I got tired of reading about air currents and decided to stare at you instead.’

Shiro, in her endless mercy, just smiles at her, before turning back to her reading. “It'll grow back. Besides, you might like it short.”

It was Keith's turn to hum noncommittally as she swept Shiro's hair to one side. She pressed her lips gently first to the shell of her ear, then to the base of her neck. “It'll give me better access at least.”

She hadn't really meant anything by it, but the way Shiro shivered at the attention peaked her interest.

God, when was the last time they’d had a moment to themselves like this? Alone, in Shiro’s room with nowhere to go, and nothing to do. How long since they’d been able to come together, skin to skin, breathing each other’s air?

Experimentally, she pressed a few more gentle kisses to Shiro's soft skin, following the column of her neck up to her jaw.

Shiro remained stoic this time, her eyes still trained on the pages of her book. But Keith felt a surge of triumph as she slowly and silently tilted her head to the side, offering the expanse of her neck for her girlfriend's attention.

She was so beautiful, with her dark hair and her soft looking lips. Her bright gorgeous eyes, crinkled around the edges in amusement, still glued to her reading.

Keith would have to fix that last part.

She redoubled her efforts, her kisses becoming more insistent, open mouthed and hot. She sucked her skin between her lips, and Shiro groaned softly.

“Keith,” she said warningly.

Keith bit down, soft enough to be a tease, but hard enough to make Shiro shiver and gasp out a breathy noise that was almost a moan.

“Mhmm?”

It was so much fun to tease her. She always tried to act unaffected, and it was its own kind of pleasure to break her down and make her squirm.

And squirm she did, right up until a particularly hard bite made her drop her book and spin around, easily pinning Keith beneath her on the bed.

“I'm trying to study,” Shiro scolded, even as her hips moved down in a slow grind, her leg fitting between Keith’s.

“Really?” Keith asked mildly, her hand lazily running up under the back of Shiro’s shirt. “This doesn't feel like studying.” She ran the tips of her fingers down her back, feeling each bump of her spine.

“And who's fault is that,” Shiro accused. Her expression was heated though, and her eyes just the slightest bit playful as she kept up the gentle rocking against Keith. The friction was barely there, but it was enough that Keith was growing increasingly more aroused, her earlier tiredness now all but forgotten.

“Shiro?” she said, smile spreading slowly on her face when her girlfriend hummed in response. “Please shut up.”

She pulled Shiro down, hard enough that she had a moment of fear that their heads were going to smash together. Thankfully, Shiro managed to react quick enough, moving her head just in time that she got a faceful of bed rather than knocking her forehead against the girl below her.

“What have I said about patience?” Shiro laughed against her sheets. Keith rolled her eyes in response and tangled her fingers into Shiro's hair, gripping near the roots and gently but firmly pulling her up into a kiss.

Patience could go to hell. Keith wanted Shiro, and she wanted her now.

Shiro seemed to be on the same page. All she did was moan and start up a slow rhythm of grinding rolls of her hips against Keith's leg, her own strong thigh pressing harder against her pelvis. It felt so good. Made her want more.

“Keith, I want your shirt off,” Shiro requested, just a little bit demanding. Keith liked that about her, the way she was slowly but surely allowing herself to be just a little bit selfish after giving everything she had every single day and asking nothing in return.

God knew that Shiro had been nothing but selfless when it came to Keith since the very first day they'd met. She'd been one of the only people Keith could call a friend, patiently getting through her barriers until Keith had woken up one day to realize she couldn't imagine life without the other woman. And she'd taken her in as her mentor after Keith's mother died, helped her study to stay in the Garrison, helped her make a tentative home. She'd also denied her feelings for just as long as Keith had, just to try to be a rock for her. Which was stupid, but also unbearably caring and sweet.

Keith figured the least she could do to pay her back was show her her boobs.

Her shirt was on the floor as quickly as she could get it off, leaving her naked from the waist up. Wearing a bra was pointlessly uncomfortable when they were in Shiro's room, and in general despite what Garrison dress code might say.

Shiro's dark eyes traced down the swell of her breasts, desire clear in her expression. Her shirt and bra were tossed alongside Keith's only a few seconds later, and it was Keith's turn to stare.

Shiro had the kind of boobs that poets wrote about. Maybe. Keith hadn't read many poems if she was being honest, but holy crap did the tits in front of her make her feel all kinds of mushy and awed feelings.

They were bigger than Keith's, soft and pale with dusky brown nipples that were already hard and just aching to be played with.

Shiro made a shuddery sound when she did just that, grabbing herself a soft handful and running her thumbs over those hard little nubs. She squirmed at the relentless teasing until it became too much and she had to lean in for a searing kiss.

The new position made it too hard to keep feeling Shiro up, but Keith had another idea of what to do with her hands.

The angle was still a little awkward, but that wasn’t about to stop Keith from sliding her hand down, down, down until her fingers brushed soft cotton. She pressed firm circles to Shiro's clit through her panties, and Shiro moaned high and breathless.

“Tease,” she accused, head hanging down and breath mingling with Keith’s as she massaged her clit.

“Just making sure you're ready,” Keith lied, as though Shiro didn't know very well just how much Keith liked to tease.

And boy was she ever ready. Keith's fingers met warm wetness as she slid them under her waistbandand firmly down over her clit. She gave her a few teasing presses before continuing down to press one finger against her opening. It slipped easily into Shiro's body, and both shuddered at the sweet intimacy of the act.

Shiro made the hottest little ‘ah’ sound as Keith began to move slowly, fucking in deeper bit by bit until she was loose enough for another finger. Keith curled them, and chuckled lowly as Shiro bucked her hips and moaned at the feeling of them pressing against her G spot.

“Oh, oh, Keith. Come on,” she whined, squirming with a gasp as her movements shifted the fingers inside her in the nicest way.

“Wish I had the strap on,” Keith breathed, torn between watching Shiro’s face and scanning down her body hungrily. Her breasts bounced ever so subtly with each thrust and the sight was captivating. Made heat pulse between Keith’s legs. Made her long to get her lips on those hard light brown nipples, and suck. “I’d fuck you through as many orgasms as you wanted.”

Shiro laughed, her head tilted back in pleasure. “You can still do that without the strap on ba-”

Keith cut her off, giving in to her desire and taking Shiro’s nipple between her lips. Her tongue ran over the hard nub, flattening and peaking just to tease her. God she was so soft. Soft and hot inside where Keith’s fingers worked her up to her first orgasm, and soft against Keith’s tongue and lips as she sucked at her nipples with fervour.

Shiro shook, crying out loud and unrestrained. That was one of Keith’s favourite parts about playing with Shiro’s breasts. She was so sensitive that she couldn’t help but lose all semblance of control when Keith’s mouth was on her nipples. On other nights Keith had made her come multiple times just from that, without even a finger on her clit, but tonight one was enough.

Because as much fun as she was having, Keith had something else she wanted to use her mouth for now that she'd made Shiro come once.

Gently, she pulled her fingers out, bringing them up to her mouth and licking the wetness from them, her eyes locked on Shiro’s.

Shiro made an awed noise, and Keith grinned up at her proudly, before trailing open mouthed kisses down her stomach.

Shiro’s cotton underwear was already wet, so Keith figured it wouldn’t be too much of an issue if she happened to make it just a little bit worse. With a sly smirk she leaned down between her legs, first seeking out Shiro’s clit with her tongue through the cotton. When she found it, Shiro made the softest whining noise in her throat, which grew into a full out moan when Keith closed her lips around it and sucked.

“I actually like those,” she complained, giving Keith a not-so-convincing glare. “Please don’t ruin them.”

Keith nuzzled her nose against Shiro's stomach and helped her out of them, tossing them somewhere behind her and leaning in quickly to taste her skin.

She didn't particularly like or dislike the taste, but she adored how sensitive Shiro was. The way she squirmed and gasped out, the way her strong thighs would close on either side of Keith's head when she sucked even just gently on her clit.

Keith was already soaked as she slid her hand between her own legs. Wetter even than Shiro, despite the fact that the other woman had already come once. It was something that used to embarrass her, back before she’d met Shiro. But her girlfriend not only accepted how wet she got, but downright loved it.

Just the thought of the way Shiro would glady eat her out for hours spurred Keith on. She rubbed her clit in tight circles, hard and fast, and doubled her efforts by copying the motions with her tongue against Shiro.

Their orgasms hit them so close together that Keith couldn't tell where her trembling ended and Shiro's began.

“Roll over,” Keith demanded, only to surprise Shiro by climbing back on top of her with a wild and unrestrained grin.

“We're still going?” she asked, raising an eyebrow and feigning boredom.

Keith frowned for half a second, but before Shiro could explain that she was kidding she was smiling again, this time devilishly as she ground her hips down hard, putting glorious pressure on both of their over sensitive clits.

“Ah! Keith!”

There was a certain smug sort of pride that went with making Shiro gasp like that. Even when she followed it up with a wry “I’ll take that as a yes, we’re definitely still going.”

“Do you want to stop?” Keith asked, with a fair bit of skepticism. Shiro was rarely, if ever satisfied with making Keith come only once.

And sure enough, Shiro’s hands were on her hips before she'd even finished speaking, coaxing them back into motion. “I didn't say a word.”

“Good,” Keith said, and leaned back down to kiss her girlfriend senseless as she rode her thigh.

Shiro’s body was so strong, all hard lines of muscle and pure strength, but her skin was soft and felt so good under Keith. It was so intimate, so good to be straddling Shiro's naked thighs, grinding her pussy down against her and feeling that perfect pressure against her clit. Leaving Shiro slick in answer to the wetness against the thigh Keith pressed up hard between her warm, wet folds.

“Keith,” Shiro broke the kiss to groan her name. She was out of breath, her eyes glassy with pleasure, and Keith couldn’t help but grind down harder in answer to that beautiful voice breathing her name between their joined lips.

They kissed, wet and open and so deliciously good, and Keith didn’t even realize she had slowed the pace of her hips until Shiro grabbed a firm handful of her as and urged her forward harder. Faster.

She could hear herself making completely embarrassing noises, but she couldn't stop herself. It felt too good, almost too much. She pressed her forehead against her girlfriend's neck and breathed in the smell of sweat and the perfume Shiro always wore, trying her best to hold on to some control over herself.

Keith shivered as her sensitive nipples grazed Shiro’s abs, each grind of her hips having the added effect of teasing the hard nubs against Shiro’s firm muscles. At this rate having any command over herself was becoming impossible, and damn if she didn't love the feeling of losing control like this, safe in Shiro's arms.

Shiro’s smirk was downright smug when Keith finally found the strength to raise her head and look at her.

“Hey,” Shiro said, her voice breathy with pleasure. “Come on. That's right. Just like that. So beautiful.”

Keith ground to a halt, her whole body twitching in time to the pulses of pleasure overtaking her as she came.

A beat passed, filled only with soft panting and Shiro's beautiful smile.

“You-” Keith huffed after a moment, trying to catch her breath. “Are the worst.”

The woman beneath her huffed in amusement. “Because I gave you an orgasm?”

“Yes,” Keith replied sullenly. She shifted her hips tentatively, shivering at how sensitive she was. “You cheated.”

Shiro laughed, and pressed a quick kiss to Keith's neck in consolation. It was nice, and though she knew they really needed a shower, Keith knew she wouldn't mind spending the whole night here in Shiro's arms, trading kisses.

Then, her scrambled brain hit reset as she realized… Shiro hadn't come again yet.

“Do you want me to finish you?” she asked, already thinking of the best way to get her off. But Shiro shook her head.

“I'm good. If you do, I'll want to get you again and we won't stop for another hour or so,” she hummed, her eyes closed in pleasure as she shifted just slightly, clearly still turned on.

“So?” Keith frowned down at her.

“So aren't we supposed to be resting? I thought you were tired,” she teased, shifting again.

Keith's frown eased into a private little smile. “I think,” she hummed, leaning down slowly into Shiro's space. “I got my second wind.”

Shiro kissed her then, pulling her down and rolling them over.

Sleeping could wait. They had better things to do. 


End file.
